Black Love
by deathswonderland
Summary: ZeKa. Would you fight for your love or would you just let everything end?
1. Chapter 1

Black love

Author: deathswonderland

Just something to get my very, very, very, very, very, very, very long writers block demolish

Disclaimer: i don't own VK. Never will, ever (sadly)

-----====-----

"Kaname..."

"Zero... I- I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"..."

"I asked why damn it!"

"I'm sorry... But, it's for your own good"

"How is this for my own good?!"

"Zero..."

"Just say it will you! Just say that you're embarrassed about having an ex human as your lover!"

"No... That's not--"

"Or maybe it's because this whole relationship has been nothing more than a mere game to you. Is that it? I thought you were different. I thought you had a heart. But i guess even that's dead. After all you're a prince, a spoiled and pampered royalty, you can have whatever you want. But guess what. You won't see me bowing down to you, you bastard! Why don't you go and fuck those stupid counci--"

Smack

Feeling the light tingle of pain on his cheek as it throbbed red with anger. Zero looked at the panting pure blood in front of him, watching as the other gritted his teeth.

Kaname was holding one of his hands near him. It burned with the friction of the colliding force that it made with Zeros right cheek. Breathing lagged and his vision blurry, he couldn't talk, he couldn't shout, he could only shake and turn around. A lone crystal tear falling down as he exited the room. Leaving his ex-lover alone staring at his retreating back

-----------------------------

The morning that came after wasn't a walk in the park especially now that he was living in the moon dorm. Most of the vampires in the school were looking at him angrily, even Yuuki fumed at him. 'Really, everyone's taking his side' he cursed as he neared his room.

Rounding a corner he was greeted with the sight of the pure blood prince, his cloths as usual, was clean and neat but something about his demeanor was different. Noticing that the pure blood still haven't noticed him, Zero was about to turn around when he saw that the brunette was crying. Halting, the silverette stared before moving forward, his caring nature and love for the other getting the best of him. But before he could even take two steps forward, the other quickly walked away. Again leaving Zero alone, but this time feeling more guilty and disgusted with himself

Sighing Zero proceeded and went inside his room, banging his door in the process 'who cares if they're sleeping. It's morning. Let them wake up' he thought bitterly as he drew the curtains closed. The night was not going well and of course the morning after wasn't as well. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't think straight. Every time he tried to think of something his thoughts always wonder back to the older pure blood.

Growling the silverette got out of bed and opened his door, quietly this time -he might lose his nerve if anyone was awake and found him sneaking around towards the end of the hallway-, and walked down the familiar path he always used to go to

Inside Kaname was currently curling himself to a ball in his bed, silent tears rolling down his face. Upon feeling the familiar aura of Zero however he sat up in bed and wiped his eyes free of tears

Looking at the door from the corner of his eyes he thought vaguely if he should lock the door when a knock reached his ears "...yes?" he responded, embarrassed that his voice was cracking. "It's me" the voice behind the door said with, what was it?, Sadness? Regret? "it's open." he said almost automatically as the doorknob turned and the door creaked open. A mop of silver hair poked out from the two doors.

"Um... How are you?" the silverette hunter asked feeling foolish. Did he just come here to make a fool of himself with silly questions that already have answers? No, he was here to apologize... If he doesn't get overwhelmed by his pride that is.

"Fine." the pure blood answered mechanically that caused the hunter to cringe. Rubbing the back of his neck Zero looked around the room. Even if he came here often he could not get accustomed to the lavish decorations. "I... um..." he mumbled stopping at every word, why was he so nervous anyway? It's not like he did anything wrong! Ok maybe he did, assuming without any sort of concrete proof is wrong... "is there something you need from me Kiryuu?" oh yes, Kaname was still angry with him, and hurt as well

Why couldn't the silverette understand that he was only protecting him? If the council found out about their relationship then Zero would be in danger! If not a dead man... He couldn't just let that happen could he? But luck wasn't on his side this particular time as instead of just believing and having faith in him Zero threw a fit of how he was only playing with the silverette. 'As if that's possible... How could I do that when I've fallen so hard for you' the brunette thought a sad smile on his handsome face.

Seeing the sad smile, Zero had the urge to just hug and kiss the other male and make him forget everything that happened. But alas, he could not, not until the pure blood tells him why and reconsider his decision. "i just want an explanation" he said standing in front of the pure blood who looked up at him from his position near the edge of the bed

Taking a moment to be bold and the pure bloods hesitance to speak. Zero leaned against the other. His right knee on the bed next to the pure bloods left thigh and his left hand near Kanames head as the brunette was slowly lowered to the bed

"Zero?" the brunette asked a little uncertain about what was happening "Now tell me" he heard the hunter ask as he looked at the others violet eyes. Captivating him. Heaving a sigh of defeat he put a hand on Zeros cheek as he pressed their foreheads together "I just want to protect you" he whispered hoping that would get his point across but once again, luck wasn't on his side today "and by protecting me you mean breaking up with me and then going off with another pure blood to marry?" the silverette spat out pressing his body more closely to the brunette.

"...I'm sorry... But if I don't do it the council will--"

"Fuck what the council will do to me! Kill me if they must I'm not scared of them!"

"Don't say that!" the pure blood screamed, his eyes watering "if you were to die... I... I won't be able to handle it. I'd rather have you hate me than you die because of me" he sobbed clenching the front shirt of the other as he began to shake.

Putting a hand on the others head, Zero gently glided it down the smooth tresses of the brunettes hair before repeating the motion over and over again before Kaname finally calmed down. "You should know," he began "If you feel that way about me then you should know I can't live without you Kaname. I'd rather die than have you taken from me." he said, whispering the last part to the pure blood as he caress the others cheek before planting a soft and passionate kiss on the brunettes lips

Letting the tears that continuously burn his eyes fall Kaname wrapped his arms around the hunters' neck, running a hand through the soft silver strands before deepening the kiss. He understood where Zero was coming from, if he were in the same situation the silverette was he knew that he'd rather die than let the hunter go but still it worried him. Letting the tears flow freely Kaname let the other kiss him senseless and touch him where ever the hunter wanted "I'm not letting you go Kaname" a deep almost ferocious voice said and Kaname had a hard time identifying that it was Zero who spoke.

Breaking the kiss the pure blood looked at the others eyes, red, they were red, with what, he didn't know. But he knew one thing for sure, that Zero wanted blood "We're goanna make a blood bond" the hunter said lowering himself to Kanames sensitive neck, licking and kissing the spot that he usually drinks on. Kaname couldn't focus on what the other was doing to his neck, did he hear it right? Or was he just so desperate to not break everything off with the hunter that his mind was making him hear things. A blood bond... A mutual agreement of two vampires to share their lives with each other, to tie them together for all of eternity "Z-Zero?" he stumbled on the words. Now just noticing the ministrations the other was doing to his neck. He heard a muffled 'yeah?' before proceeding "are you sure you want to do a blood bond? I-I mean... You know... I thought you said you didn't..." he mumbled, his voice raising a few octaves in some words when he felt Zeros fangs lightly tease his neck.

"I told you, I'm not letting you go Kaname, I'm selfish and I want to keep you all to myself" Zero said huskily, not a hint of doubt or uncertainty in his voice. Somehow, it relieved the pure blood. Gave him hope that everything will be alright. "Yeah" he whispered a smile on his face "That's right... I'm yours aren't I?" fuck what the council wants, as long as they have each other who cares about what a bunch of shriveling fools can do.

"Zero" Kaname called gently "Hmm?" the hunter replied pausing at his teasing to look at the other "What is it? " he inquired as the other smiled "I love you" and he smiled as well "I love you too. My lovely black prince"

---------------===============-------------------

Well that's it. Hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter. In truth, this story was supposed to be a one-shot but I failed to noticed that I didn't click on the complete button and so, some people requested another chapter and here it is now. Well anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: VK is not mine

Be warned. OOC-ness is spreading (insert evil laughter) XD

----------------------------------------------------=======================------------------------------------------------

Back at the vampire council, one Ichijou Asato was fuming. His perfectly planned plan was ruined! Earlier that day the elder Ichijou was waiting for the pure blood prince since the brunette requested an audience with the _whole_ council. Thinking that Kaname requested the meeting so that he can set up the date when the wedding will take place the old vampire agreed. But upon entering the room his pleasant mood had gradually evaporated

"Gentlemen" Kaname began, "The reason I gathered you here today was, is, because of my wedding. I'm afraid I have to reconsider about it" he finished, looking at every member of the council. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ichijou inquired, trying, and failing to concil the burning anger he was feeling. He was neither blind nor deaf; he knew what the other was talking about of course.

Heaving a sigh Kaname didn't look at his ex-guardian -if you can even call him that- and simply replied "I thought it was fairly obvious. I decline the offer of being betrothed and married to the vampire you wish for me to bond with"

-----------

Throwing a piece of furniture to the wall Ichijou smoothen his hair back to its usual slick state and composed himself "I guess by your reaction it means that my little prince refused to marry me" a voice from the door said, but the elder vampire knew who it was even if he doesn't look.

There, standing at the door was a pure blood. His face identical to a certain hunter. His hair, a cool silver, reaches just below the small of his back that he tied with a black cloth. His frame was slender but masculine, without the whole overgrown muscles. His eyes were sharp violets with light purple highlights. He was wearing casual clothes, a blue button up long sleeved shirt that was rolled to his elbows, light blue jeans and white sneakers.

"And what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" Ichijou asked bowing to the newly arrived pure blood. Surveying the room with no particular interest the silverette stopped by the others desk to pick up a photo, there were two boys, a blond and a brunette in their early childhood. The blond was smiling from ear to ear while having his arms around a shy but otherwise confident looking brunette who was also smiling, although a bit more reserved and serene.

"I just wanted to check up on what you were doing" the silverette replied returning to walking around the room, the photo still in his hands. "I thank you for your concern but I assure you I am fi--"

"I said," The silver haired vampire said cutting the elder Ichijou short "I came here to know _what_ not _how _you were doing"

"But of course" Ichijou subdued bowing more deeply "I was merely letting my anger loose. After all, my charge--"

"Ex-charge"

"--Is off somewhere with a half breed lower than a pitiful beggar doing only God knows what while he should be marrying you!" the blond exploded. Did his ward really think he has no idea that the brunette was already in a relationship? An ex-human and more so a hunter none the less!

"Such a pity isn't it?" the pure blood said a hint of humor in his voice "What is my Lord?" the elder asked as a smirk graced the others lips "It's such a pity I have to rip them apart" as such he demonstrated. Getting the picture out of the frame, the silverette held it lightly at one end and pulled the other down on the other causing it to rip into two. Chuckling, the pure blood walked over to where the elder vampire stood and gave the man the other half of the picture where a young blond haired vampire was smiling. "You can keep this part. I'm keeping this half" he said kissing the other half of the photo before going out of the door. Closing it gently as he walked out, a devious smile on his handsome face

----------------

The academy was quiet. Too quiet in fact, that Zero couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen. Even Cross felt that something was wrong. Now that was what worried Zero the most. Even if the brownish haired man was a total lunatic and childish he was still a very powerful -not to mention respected- vampire hunter, so it was only natural for the silverette to increase his guard around others when his adopted father admitted that something was terribly off.

Reaching his lovers room, he knocked softly as a quiet 'its open' was heard from inside. Opening the door the hunter found his_** fiancé **_sitting at the sofa reading a book. "Hey there" he called out gently walking towards the brunette as the other acknowledges him with a smile "What are you reading?" he asked pulling the book away from Kanames hands slowly. The book's cover was old; if the old and rusty cover wasn't an indication then the small tears from around the rims were a sure clue. "Romeo and Juliet?" Zero read aloud blinking, "Is it that weird for me to read something like this?" the brunette asked a twinge of amusement in his voice

Smiling Zero nuzzled his nose with the other "Of course not" he said setting the book down to a nearby table and settled down on the sofa with Kaname "It's just a little ironic" Zero began looking at Kanames eyes directly before planting a chaste kiss to the others lips. "'My only love sprung from my only hate'" Kaname quoted stealing another kiss from Zero "As I said. Ironic" and the session began again

------------

The sun was bright, painfully so against his vampiric eyes. Pulling the blanket over his head Zero sighed, irritated about how the sun stung his eyes more now that he was a full vampire -as a stable level D can be- turning to the other side to avoid the sun's rays the silverette swung his hands around the other person next to him.

Snuggling more closely to the other male, Kaname purred when Zero run his fingers to the others brown locks. "I swear you're like a cat sometimes" the silverette said burrying his face to the others hair. This was what every day was supposed to be like. Good, perfect... Happy. He couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like without the pure blood beside him. Just thinking about it makes his blood run cold and boil with such anger.

Unconsciously pulling the brunette much closer to him. He failed to notice a pair of almost identical violet eyes watching them. There up in the tree near Kanames room was the silver haired pure blood. His long silver hair waving at the gentle breeze. His eyes were hard, flickering from violet to bright red. "I hope you enjoy your time together my sweet" he whispered, licking his lips as his fangs fully extended "Because it'd be the most beautiful thing to tear to shreds"

-----------------------------------================================-------------------------------------

I know it's a little short but I couldn't think of anything else . (I'm not even supposed to be writing right now because of school work XD) anyway hope you guys enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter. I actually rushed this a bit cause I was doing it while in class ^^;

Thanks to all that reviewed I appreciate it ^^

Disclaimer: as always, I don't own VK

----------------------------------------------================================----------------------------------------

The weekend was fast approaching and the students -both day and night class students- were buzzing with excitement. Aside from the weekend, the Christmas holiday was just around the corner. Usually the students from both classes would be busy thinking what kind of gift to give to their love ones but today it would seem that all were busy studying for their exams before the holidays started.

Every inch of the library was full of students studying for their exams and one of them of course was none other than Zero Kiryuu. Of course there was also Aidou but he refused to go anywhere near the hunter unless it was necessary -or if Kaname was near- so the silverette was left to study by himself.

Scratching his temple Zero groaned _I can't understand any of this stuff_. Picking up another book from his right. Zero opened it, while flipping through the pages that made less and less sense to him, he stopped when he saw a small note placed between two of the pages.

Picking it up he examined the paper before reading. _Meet me at the gardens later. _Now this was a little strange. He thought looking at the paper again. Usually Kaname would send it via Aidou or Ruka, just so the two would try to socialize with the ex-human.

Making up his mind to go to the gardens later he continued on his studies before fully giving up. Heaving a sigh of regret, the silverette got up from his chair and collected his books before exiting the library. The small note placed in his pocket

-------------

In a dark room lithe only by some small candle sticks, a silver haired pure blood sat at a cushiony arm chair. In front of him was a chess set, but the only ones atop were a white knight accompanied by a black king on its right and another black king placed at the other end of the board.

_ding ding _

The loud ringing of the grandfather clock sounded throughout the room as the silverette straightened up and picked up the white knight "I guess it's time" and with that, broke the piece in half. A predatory smile on his lips as he discarded the broken piece and replaced it with the other black king

-------------

Zero looked around, he has been standing near the tree where Kaname always liked to lean on when he wanted to lie down and take a quick nap before his duties got more and more harder. Looking at it, the silverette remembered how they first became... Closer. A daring act from both parties it was. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he couldn't help but grin at the memory 'It seemed so long ago now... I can't believe we're actually here right now'. Tracing a pattern on the wood, he failed to notice another figure entering the clearing.

A shot rung through the air, the nearby birds that were nesting flew, scared by the sudden noise. Another shot was heard after a few seconds that was followed closely by another before complete silence took over the forest once more.

Exiting the forest, the silverette brushed some stray leaves and grass that clanged to his cloths. A few patches of blood sprayed across his cloths. An open wound in his right shoulder was bleeding badly. But a smile, or rather, a smirk was on his face as he made his way to the moon dorm.

--------------

The window in Kanames room was open. He was listening to the outside just in case anything happens. Earlier that day when he was looking for Zero, he found that the other vampire left the library with a begrudging look on his face, where he went, the others didn't know. It was bothering him, Zero was supposed to be in the dorm already, studying or sleeping. A shot rung through the air and Kaname found himself worried even more. When a couple of shots followed the pure blood almost sprung from his chair before he felt a familiar aura making its way towards the moon dorm. Sighing in relief Kaname stood and waltz to the window. Peering his head out, he was surprised when a familiar mop of silver hair greeted him with a "Hey". Stepping back a little the brunette let the person inside. A smile on his face.

"Hey as well," Kaname began, walking closer to the silverette as he wrapped his arms around the other male "Don't you know how worried I was Zero?". Grinning Zero hugged Kaname back, his hands finding themselves roaming the upper part of pure bloods body. First to his hair until to the small of his back "Oh? You were worried about me Kaname?" he teased, flickering his tongue at the others cheek before moving towards Kanames neck. "Of course I was worried Zero. I heard gun shots and--" like a magic word Kaname noticed that the hunter was a little disheveled, his cloths had little patches of dirt at the bottom, his pants were stained with mud and he was covered in blood.

Panicking he put a hand on the others shoulder but pulled back when the hunter hissed "What exactly happened Zero?" he demanded looking over the hunters wound "It's just some wound I received from a stray level E. Apparently he had a weapon with him and shot me" he explained taking Kanames hand away from his shoulder before kissing it knuckle by knuckle "Don't worry yourself over it. I already removed the bullet. Good thing it wasn't an anti-vampire one though" he said chuckling before pulling the other closely again

"So, how does playing nurse for a while sounds to you Kaname?" Zero whispered to the pure blood huskily, smiling when he felt the other shudder. "As long as I don't wear a skirt its fine with me" the brunette replied, pulling the other towards the bed.

Sitting Zero down unto the side of the bed, the brunette kneeled in front of the hunter. Cupping his hair and adjusting it so that it wasn't blocking his neck, Kaname leaned against the other. Positioning Zeros mouth against his neck "Drink" he said, not in a demanding tone but in a sort of request. Shifting, the silverette placed a hand on Kanames hip while another was gently tilting the others face for a quick kiss "You taste so sweet Kaname" he commented, kissing all the way to the brunettes neck. Kissing the area one last time, the silverettes fangs extended before gently piercing the tender flesh.

Moaning Kaname tilted his head to the side a little more to make it easier for the silverette to drink. Swallowing small amounts of blood at a time the hunter let go of the brunettes face. Gliding through Kanames hair he traced the other body with both hands before settling at the others pert butt. Squeezing it several times he heard the pure blood moan making him repeat the motion but with a stronger grip than the last. "Ah" Kaname moaned resting his head to the side of Zeros neck. Sniffing a bit Kaname smelled something he hasn't smelled before. "Vanilla" the brunette blurted out without realizing until the other drew his fangs out and looked at him with a questioning gaze "Sorry, I just smelled vanilla" he said, blushing as Zero smiled at him before asking, "Is something wrong with that?"

"N-no. It's just, this is the first time I noticed it. Usually you smell of hazel nut and the sun" the brunette explained, his face flushed. Chuckling, the silverette nuzzled the side of his face to Kanames "You really are too precious. I'm glad I finally have you". Kissing the other, he smiled gently "But you already have me for a long time now, Zero"

Smiling a little less bright than before the silverette nodded none the less "That's right" _But you're mine now_

--------------

In the forest, there laying on his back clutching his stomach was a silver haired vampire, blood covered his midsection. Grunting, he tried to stand up only to fall back again "Kaname..." he whispered before everything turned black.

------------------------------------------===================================----------------------------------------

Well that's the end of this chapter ^^ see you guys next time!


	4. Not Really An Update

This isn't really an Update, sorry to all that's waiting for the fourth chapter of Black Love. Don't worry I haven't stopped writing this, in fact the fourth chapter is already written but my cell phone, which I use to write this fanfic, was confiscated because I got a score of 2.25 in a major subject D:

I think I'll be getting my phone back in about a month… or so…

Peace out and have a good day! =)


End file.
